


The Horde 2000

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Xenaverse - 25. Anniversary
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Nos héroïnes réapparaissent en pleine pandémie pour nous sauver de la Horde.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Horde 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Round Robin écrit pour le 25ème anniversaire du Xénaverse en août 2020, en pleine pandémie du Covid19.  
> Groupe "Ad Infinitum Xena" de Facebook.  
> Participants : Bongo Bear (BB) - Fausta88 (F88) - Johnette Hopkins (JH) - Manu Moura (MM) - Katherine Joey Stroik (KJS).

Round Robin du groupe Facebook

Ad Infinitum Xena

LA HORDE 2020

Participants :  
Bongo Bear (BB)  
Fausta88 (F88)  
Johnette Hopkins (JH)  
Manu Moura (MM)  
Katherine Joey Stroik (KJS)

\- o – o – o – o -  
BB  
Par une nuit sombre et orageuse, le passage entre les mondes s'ouvrit en grand. Deux silhouettes émergèrent d'une porte de sous-sol et entrèrent dans ma salle à manger. Elles étaient vêtues comme si elles venaient d'un monde de plus de mille ans. Elles me demandèrent une direction.

F88  
Je leur dis : " Le frigo est par là. " Comme une seule personne, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, ouvrirent le frigidaire et prirent ce qu'il restait de ma glace au café caramel. J'avais eu la dalle dans l'après-midi… Elles me jetèrent un regard noir.

BB  
"Les voyages dans le temps creusent l'appétit, hein ?" dis-je. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans le coin aujourd'hui ?"  
La plus grande des deux femmes, à la chevelure noire, raconta que cette année était spéciale, un sorte d′anniversaire d'argent. Sa compagne, la petite blonde, était sentimentale et avait insisté pour venir en 2020. Mais il y avait des conditions.  
Elle dit : "Nous devons nous mettre en quarantaine chez toi pour deux semaines. Hé, tu as encore de cette glace ?"

JH  
La femme aux cheveux noirs attrappa mon bras en me disant : "Nous ne seront pas les seules à te rendre visite cette nuit. Est-ce que tu as des armes ?"

BB  
Je fouillai dans les tiroirs de ma cuisine et j′en ressortis un bon vieux couteau à pain, un presse-ail et, du tiroir supérieur de mon lave-vaisselle, un phallus en silicone assez large. Ne demandez pas ce qu′il faisait là.  
" C′est tout ce que j′ai ", dis-je. Je pointai un doigt vers le couteau à pain et le presse-ail. Le phallus en était au cycle de programme intensif pour récurrer les gamelles.  
" Parlez-moi de ces autres visiteurs. "

F88  
La femme aux cheveux sombres dit : " C′est une horde... "  
La blonde l′interrompit : " Xe, sois gentille et ferme-la. "  
Elle se tourna vers moi, une trace de glace sur le nez.  
" Ben, pas des zombies, évidemment, mais des gens qui vont essayer de te corrompre. Et ce gode ne nous aide pas... "

MM  
" Ooohh, " soupirai-je toute excitée. " Des Amazones ? Des Vierges d′Hestia ? Aphrodite et ses Prêtresses ? "

BB  
" J′ai bien peur que non, Manu. Ces nanas là-bas, " je montrai du doigt la blonde et la brune, " elles disent que c′est la Horde qui vient pour dîner. Je n′ai personne, euh, je veux dire, je n′ai rien à leur donner à manger. "  
Je regardai Manu Moura d′un œil appréciateur, mais décidai qu′elle était trop maigrelette pour en faire un repas. Un amuse-gueule peut-être. Oups, j′ai rien dit.  
J′espère que ce sera Aphrodite et ses prêtresses. Comme ça, je pourrai écrire une scène de sexe explicite. Avec des effets sonores réalistes et tout et tout.  
" Qu'est-ce qui pourrait dissuader la Horde ? Nous n'avons pas de barbecue sous le porche. "

F88  
"Ouais au barbecue et à la Horde !!" dit la femme aux cheveux sombres.  
"Noon !" dit la femme aux cheveux blonds. "C'est comme s'ils avaient une maladie et que tu allais l'attraper."  
"Ah," dis-je. "Comme le corona."

BB  
"Pour que ce soit clair, j'aime la bière Corona," dis-je.

F88  
"Mais juste pour l'histoire, le corona, aussi connu sous le nom de Kovid, est une maladie qui te rend malade."  
"Vraiment", dit Xe. "J'avais un ami en Bulgarie qui était appelé comme ça, Kovid."  
"Xe, lâche-nous !! On a une mission, là !!"

BB  
Donc la Horde Kovid apporte une épidémie. Je n'ai pas d'armes, même pas un pauvre ouvre-lettres, pour arrêter une Horde porteuse de maladie.  
"C'est quoi votre mission ?" demandai-je au couple de visiteuses. "Et c'est quoi cet anniversaire d'argent ?"

KJS  
On cogna soudain à la porte et la femme brune attrapa le couteau à pain.

BB  
J'allumai la lumière du porche en regardant par le judas et je vis… que dalle.  
"Y a personne dehors," m'écriai-je.  
La femme aux cheveux sombres me poussa de son chemin, couteau en main. Puis elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et se glissa sur le porche en fermant la porte derrière elle. Puis elle poussa un cri qui aurait très bien pu être un cri de guerre pour ce que j'en sais. Je poussai rapidement le verrou et me remis à guetter au judas. Mon souffle fut coupé par ce que je vis.

JH  
Là, sur le porche, se trouvait un magnifique spécimen d'homme recouvert de cuir noir. De ses bras, il entourait ma visiteuse qui pointait son couteau dangereusement près de sa gorge amoureuse.

BB  
J'ouvris la porte d'un coup. La femme aux cheveux sombres me fusilla du regard en me disant :"Je me demandais quand tu allais me laisser rentrer."  
"Désolée, euh, c'est qui ?" demandai-je.  
"Tu ne fais pas les présentations, ma Pépette ?" demanda l'homme en cuir. "Mes sourcils et ceux de Xe se levèrent.  
Elle poussa la lame du couteau à pain suffisamment contre sa gorge pour que les bords en dents de scie laissent de petites marques rouges sous son menton. "Je suis pas ta Pépette!" Elle le regarda méchamment.  
Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit : "Voici Ar… Aron. Moi c'est Xe et ma complice qui s'empiffre de glace, c'est Gabs."  
Elle enleva le couteau. "Aron, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"  
"Tu as besoin de mon aide, 'Xe', " dit-il en insistant lourdement sur son nom. "La Horde arrive. Quand vous êtes arrivées par le portail, vous avez oublié ça." Il lui présenta une version métallique de mon disc-golf.

JH  
Le tonnerre retentit à distance et une bourrasque de vent dispersa les feuilles sur le porche. Une averse soudaine noya les bruits des pas sur le chemin. "Amenez-vous tous !" grogna la petite colérique avec sa moustache de glace.

BB  
Alors que le bruit des pas se rapprochait, je pouvais entendre des gloussements légers et aigus de femmes. Manu Moura avait raison. C'était une troupe de Vierges d'Hestia. Les femmes ostensiblement vierges entrèrent dans la salle à manger et prirent des positions défensives près des portes et des fenêtres. Enfin, Aphrodite et ses prêtresses entrèrent en flânant par la porte toujours grand ouverte.  
Je la fermai violemment. "Mais ça suffit !" Vous venez d'où, vous ?"  
Aphrodite vola jusqu'à moi et me prit dans ses bras. La Déesse de l'Amour faisait plus d'une tête que moi.  
"Nous venons du Xenaverse et nous logeons gratuitement dans ta tête."

F88  
"Oh la vache…" balbutiai-je. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers moi. La glouton blonde me regardait d'un air spéculateur.  
"C'était toi ? Après tout ce temps, je trouve soudain pourquoi mon bustier vert a rétréci autant durant nos premières années ?"  
Xe me tapa dans le dos pour me montrer sa reconnaissance et les sœurs guerrières me saluèrent de leurs armes.

BB  
"Hé, " dis-je avec un sourire goguenard, "Y avait pas que moi. Tous vos fans aussi. Nous nous appelons les Xénites."  
"Je suppose que je te dois une explication," dit Xe. "La Horde Kovid est venue perturber le vingt-cinquième anniversaire du Xénaverse. S'ils réussissent, nous, "elle fit un geste de ses bras englobant toute les personnes de la pièce," nous cesserons d'exister. J'ai bien peur qu'ils réussissent parce que vous autres, les gens de ce côté du portail, vous n'avez pas d'armes convenables." Il y eu un soupir collectif de la part des habitants du Xenaverse. Même Aron avait l'air malheureux.  
Elle jeta mon pathétique couteau à pain sur le comptoir et fusilla du regard le presse-ail. Finalement, elle récupéra le phallus du lave-vaisselle qui venait de terminer son cycle de nettoyage. Elle jongla maladroitement avec lui alors que de la vapeur s'écghapppait du tas de silicone pourpre et frémissant. Quand il eut assez refroidi, elle attrapa le phallus dans son poing, comme une baguette, et le pointa dans ma direction.  
"Vraiment ?" dit-elle en levant le sourcil. Je haussai les épaules. Elle m'en colla un coup sur l'oreille.  
Puis une voix se fit entendre depuis le fond. C'était une des Vierges d'Hestia. "J'ai une idée pour arrêter la Horde Kovid."

F88  
"Ô  
, gracieuse Aphrodite, nous avons besoin de tes grands pouvoirs… Si elle, elle a été capable de rétrécir son bustier par la seule force de sa volonté à elle et à ses congénères, nous pouvons imaginer qu'ils sont tous équipés des mêmes jouets. "Elle secoua le gode.  
"Ô puissante Aphrodite, s'il te plaît, transforme cet objet en épée ! Transforme tous les jouets des Xénites en épées !!"  
"Ben," dis-je, "on est pas mal..."  
"Une armée ?" demanda Aron, soudain intéressé.  
"Une armée de fans absolus ! Nous ne connaissons pas de limite !"

KJS  
"Nous pourrions certainement vaincre la Horde Kovid avec tous ces Xénites si tu transformais nos jouets en épées, Aphrodite ! RIEN ne pourrait nous arrêter," dis-je tandis que Aron sautait sur place, tout excité.

F88  
Aphrodite ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.  
"Il faut que je localise ces Xénites avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit… Hmm… Oh, par mes tétons !"  
Tout le monde la regarda, éberlués, même les gardes.  
Aron, impatient comme jamais, la bouscula un peu.  
"Allez… ça prend quoi d'atteindre ces Xénites. J'ai jamais entendu parlé d'eux, ils doivent être quoi, quelques douzaines..."  
"Mon chéri (avec un accent français, parce que le français est la langue de la Déesse de l'Amour), t'imagine même pas… Ils ne sont pas quelques douzaines-"  
"Zut, ça valait le coup d'espérer," l'interrompit Aron.  
"Ils sont des centaines, des milliers… des millions tout autour du monde !!"

F88  
"Nous devons leur faire connaître notre plan alors. Nous avons un plan, hein ?" Gab regarda Xe avec insistence.  
"Mais oui, bien sûr !!" La guerrière se tourna vers Aron. "Je vais laisser mon pote en parler. Il s'y connaît."  
Aron s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ouais, euh… Nous devons communiquer avec eux, leur donner des armes et les lâcher sur la Horde Kovid."  
Aphrodite l'interrompit.  
"Mon loulou, on sait toutes que tu es un vilain garçon avec plein de talents, mais ne compte pas sur moi. Je suis la Déesse de l'Amour. Je peux transformer des sextoys en armes, mais je ne suis pas Hermès, je ne peux pas les joindre et communiquer avec eux. Je suis trop subtile."  
On entendit un ricanement dans le groupe d'Amazones.  
Il fallait que je les interrompe. C'était le plus facile, leur dis-je.  
" Le plus facile qu'elle dit. Ha ! J'ai perdu des batailles en essayant que mes hommes encerclent un village de paysans avec les meilleurs cavaliers et coureurs… Et elle, elle dit que c'est facile alors que nos troupes sont tout autour du monde."  
"Ben oui." J'insistai d'un air têtu. "Nous avons la toile !"  
"La toile…" Mes invités étaient sceptiques. "Arachné n'a pas de pouvoir… L'humaine délire."  
Je tapai du pied.  
"Mais non, pas cette toile, le net, un filet qui passe entre tous !!"  
Aron plissa des yeux. "Un rétiaire ? Vous faites toujours des combats dans des arènes ?"  
"Si on veut," répondis-je, "mais je parle de la toile, d'internet. On met un message sur un réseau et tout le monde peut le lire. On peut même faire en sorte que seul un groupe puisse le lire. Bienvenue au XXIème siècle !"

BB  
Alors le message fit le tour du monde, encore et encore. Les jouets des Xénites devinrents lames et gardes. Ils étaient prêts à tout.

F88  
Le sang versé lors de la métamorphose (qui en prit certains par surprise) servit à renforcer les liens entre les guerriers nouvellement nés partout dans le monde.  
Un grand cri fut entendu et un pouvoir depuis longtemps oublié se manifesta à nouveau. Tout le monde le sentit, c'était irrésistible, enivrant...  
Quoi qu'il arrive, les Xénites étaient prêts.  
Mais le monde était-il prêt pour eux ?

BB  
C'en était presque orgasmique.

Commetoutes les histoires, celle-ci touche à sa fin. Et cette fin est à la fois heureuse et triste. Triste, car la Horde Kovid est arrivée en 2020. Le vingt-cinquième anniversaire du Xénaverse n'a pas pu être célébré à temps. Mais heureuse parce que cet anniversaire sera bien célébré, parce que le Xénaverse est comme une grande famille. Une grande famille bizarre, disfonctionnelle, à grande gueule. Xe et Gab, 'Aron' et Aphrodite, les Amazones et les "Vierges" d'Hesta sont tous les bienvenus chez moi, de jour comme de nuit, sous le soleil ou sous la pluie.

\- o – o – o – o -  
Commencé le 08/08/2020.  
Terminé le 11/08/2020.

\- o – o – o – o -


End file.
